


Midnight snacc

by Summer_knight



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubblegum, Come Eating, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_knight/pseuds/Summer_knight
Summary: Marshall comes over for a midnight snacc what more can I say?Read the taggggsss





	1. I'm hungry

Marshall couldn't sleep, he looked over to his clock that rested on his bedside table it was almost midnight he promised Fionna that he would hang out with her the following day he really needed to sleep...  
But sonthing just wasn't letting him as the vampire twisted around in his sheets trying to find a comfortable position he let out a grown of annoyance throwing the sheets off as he sat up.

"Uuurrgghhhhhhh!!!???" He slapped his hands to his face rubbing his eyes harshly "why can't I sleeppppp?!" 

Marshall huffed as he got out of bed floating down to his kitchen downstairs, maybe he was just hungry? Yeah that's it! The king got to the kitchen swinging open the fridge door the soft light and cool air hit his face he sat there looking at the food in his fridge rolling his eyes...yeah he wasn't hungry... But maybe he could still get a snack.

Marshall smirked as he floated over to his room again rummaging though his closest pulling out a black t shirt and blue skinny jeans pulling them on as he made his way back down to the front door grabbing a pair of seekers before flying to his destination.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I totally forget about this fic

It wasn't long until Marshall could see the candy kingdom, Gumballs castle was covered in decorative icing flowers and green candy vines wrapping along the balcony's and pillars.  
Gumballs balcony had a row of white icing roses decorating the doorway of the sweet balcony, Marshall landed the thick sent of sugar filled his senses as he leaned closer to the double doors peeking in though the heart shaped glass, inside he saw a dark room dimly lit by the moonlight behind him, Gumball was asleep in his oversized bed the plush pink blanket covered him like a burrito.

Marshall smirked as he tapped on the heart shaped glass with his knuckle watching to see if the prince would awaken, no movement.

tap tap tap

The vampire king huffed rolling his eyes as he tapped again but louder.

tap tap tap

Gumball rolled letting out a soft grunt as he pushed up his eye mask looking into the dark room with sleepy eyes, he heard more tapping coming from his balcony doors with tired movements he pulled on his slippers before making his way to the doors with a yawn.

"Marshall?" Gumball blinked looking st the vampire outside, the prince opened the door letting the other male "come in, what are you doing here?" he hushed before shutting the door behind him.

"i was hungry" Marshall purred as he floated to bed kicking off his shoes as he dropped down onto the plush mattress, Gumball shuffled his way back to his bed as Marshall watched him, his oversized pale blue night shirt was hanging off of his shoulder just covering his pastel purple boxers.

"I have a big day tomorrow Marshall... I need my beauty sleep" the prince yawned sitting on the soft fabric 

"come on bonbon~" Marshall pouted "please~" he purred running his fingers across the soft pink skin of the male next to him. 

"I guess you did come all the way here..." the prince hummed feeling the kings cold hand skimming against his neck 

"don't worry bonbon I'll take care of you" he hushed licking his neck before biting down making the prince gasp.

"lower Marshall I have a meeting tomorrow" Gumball held back a moan 

the vampire licked his lips lifting the night shirt before dipping down to the princes perky nipples giving a lick to the pert bud.  
Marshall pitched the other between his fingers giving it a twist before tugging at it making Gumball moan out as his back arched into the touch, Marshall bit into the area around the nipple sinking his fangs in before starting to suck at the sweet skin of the Prince.

"glob! Marshall! ah! ah! ahhh!" Gumball moaned, his hard cock already leaking as he rubbed it against the vampires leg to gain friction, it wasn't long before Marshall's hand came down to rub at the pastel boxers exciting sweet hums from the prince as he squeezed it lightly.

"you taste amazing bonbon" Marshalls mouth let go of the nipple with a lewd pop as saliva connected his fangs to the greying skin from where he had sucked the pink straight from the prince.  
"your my favorite thing to eat" Marshall purred "so good so sweet no one else gets to taste you like this" Marshall licked the other nipple before giving it a quick nip.

"Marshall please that's so crude" Gumball blushed before he could scold the vampire Marshall gripped his cock harder jerking it though the thin fabric of his boxers causing the prince to bite his lip to hold back moans.

lowering his face down to the flushed princes cock Marshall pulled the leaking member from its fabric prison before licking up its length and kissing the tip lightly, Marshall licked up the leaking tip savoring its sweet flavor as he let out a soft hum sinking down onto Gumballs cock without hesitation, the prince yelped gripping the kinds messy black hair as he came thick gum into the vampires mouth panting hard. Marshall all but smirked as he came up facing the panting prince as he blew a bubble with the gum cum the prince so humbly shot into his sharp mouth.

"so quick bonbon~" Marshall clicked his tongue as he continues to chew the sweet gum. 

Gumball kissed Marshall lazily under the covers before drifting off to sleep in the vampires arms.

"nighty night your Majesty" Marshall chuckled before tucking the prince in placing one last kiss on his sleeping lips.


End file.
